


Deep purple

by B_2333ucky



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_2333ucky/pseuds/B_2333ucky
Summary: pwp    一发完，布鲁斯视角，辣鸡迷你短篇car，长时间不开车手非常非常生，见谅
Relationships: Batman/Joker
Kudos: 4





	Deep purple

**Author's Note:**

> pwp 一发完，布鲁斯视角，辣鸡迷你短篇car，长时间不开车手非常非常生，见谅

我坐上那丑角的胯部，一只手掐住他细瘦的脖子，将他狠狠钉在床上，白床垫不堪两人的体重，被压得变了形，里面的劣质弹簧发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声  
小丑尖利疯狂的笑声陡然变了调  
“哦我的Brucie小亲亲，你就这么想跟我过圣诞节？我可真是受宠若惊…”  
“闭嘴。”  
我用另一只手给了他结结实实的一巴掌，那一下实在太猛，我的手被震得有些酸麻，与此同时，血从他的嘴角和鼻孔飞溅而出，他歪过头伸出舌尖，舔了舔那鲜红破裂的嘴唇，嘴角也咧的更大了  
我差点忘了他有多么热爱疼痛，尤其是蝙蝠我给予他的  
这一切让我该死的有了欲望，我的小腹内像有一簇小小的火苗被瞬间点燃  
然而最令我恶心的是，这种情况不是第一次  
自我与这个疯子交手以后，它就开始不断地折磨着我，当我身处韦恩大厦最高层的办公室里，紧皱着眉头处理机密文件的时候；当我倒在床上，被那些破碎繁杂的痛苦梦境缠绕的时候；当我搂着几个香艳女模特高潮的时候，他那满是白色油彩的脸，与那一对绿色的，泛着冷光的眼睛，总是不合时宜的浮现在我的面前，他涂满红色口红的唇弯曲成一个十分扭曲的弧度，下一秒却向我侵袭而来  
我恨透了这样的自己  
这一切实在是让人难以接受，令人作呕  
想想吧，布鲁斯韦恩日思夜想的对象是一个双手沾满鲜血的丑角，这听起来既可笑又可悲，当然也没什么人会相信  
当然我不确定那些愚蠢至极的媒体在得知真相以后会做出什么举动  
除了阿卡姆里危险的疯子们，他们一旦得知蝙蝠侠得了疯病，一定会热烈欢迎他去当他们的新邻居  
可怜的阿福得知这些后不知会如何看待我，他经历过的实在太多，在他面前，我尽可能的表现得自然且成熟，他是我在世界上最关心的人，我实在是不想让他再替我操心  
而Joker，这一切事件的始作俑者，这个疯狂到我恨不得掐死他的疯子，自从我那种不对劲的感觉出现后，他在哥谭市闹的动静和麻烦相比之下只能算是夜幕降临后源源不断的餐后甜点，那邪恶的“主菜”——本不该出现的欲望，如同藤条一般，我越想挣脱，它就会缠得越紧

Joker深紫色的尼龙外套在跟我打斗时早已被撕烂，里面他妈的什么都没穿，他像个经验丰富的婊子似的扭动着，好让我看清他的身体  
我顺着他的心意，一把扯下他残破的上衣扔在地上，使他反扣在背后的手铐叮当作响  
冷色空洞的灯光照着他苍白皮肤上各种各样的伤痕，使之更加触目惊心，当然我身上的不会比他少。有些伤痕已经存在许久，逐渐淡去，有些是新添上去的，我一眼就认出那些还没来得及完好愈合的伤痕，那深度和形状只能来自于我的蝙蝠镖，这使我有了一种奇异的满足感和占有感  
“仔细看看，这些可是你的杰作哦！我相信你也忘不了，在你留下它们的那天我们度过了多么美好的夜晚！”  
小丑疯狂的大笑着，身体止不住颤抖，他的裤子不可避免的磨蹭着我渐硬的裆部，我感觉下身愈发炽热难耐，同时身下逐渐隆起的一块坚硬让我意识到了此刻深受欲望折磨的不止我一个人：这个疯子也想要我，毕竟那玩意儿的位置和形状可不是他的胯骨  
我决定放任自己一次，让纯粹的欲望支配自己  
掩盖这一切没有任何意义，只会将自己拉至苦海的更深处，那里强大的水压总有一天会撑爆我的肺  
我急需将这一切都释放出来  
我急需操一顿我最憎恨的死敌

我微微侧身，用膝盖压住他的腹部，去解他的裤子。不出所料，他也没有穿内裤，或许他压根就没有穿内裤的习惯，在他身上发生任何事我都不会觉得奇怪  
一根中等长度的阴茎弹了出来，紧贴着他的腹部，茎身白皙，粉色的顶端已经有了微微的湿润，我没有脱下手套，揉搓起他的睾丸，然后直接将早已挺立的阴茎紧握在手中，缓缓地上下动作  
Joker发出一声舒服的叹息，双腿不自觉的张开得更大，他的双眼猫一样地眯起，看上去着实放松  
说实在，我从未给除自己之外别的男人来过手活，我只能凭借自己的经验慢慢加快了速度，他的呼吸也开始变得急促起来  
“看来你手活经验还挺丰富的嘛Brucie，是那些漂亮妞儿们都满足不了你了吗，哈哈哈哈哈！”  
他一边笑一边喘气，胸口不断地上下起伏，我按耐住火气，捏紧了他的阴茎，在他临近高潮时故意将速度放缓  
“Fuck！”Joker高声叫道，他嘴角仍是咧开的，但眼神开始变得迷惑  
我凑近他的耳朵，“你要是能再接下来一个月不给我惹任何麻烦，我保证会给你更多。”  
Joker猛然睁大了那双绿眼睛：“一个月？你还不如现在就杀了我！求你了小蝙蝠，给我吧我快等不及了！”  
我的手松开了他肿胀至极的阴茎  
“哦不！我愿意，一个月就一个月！”  
我无声地笑了出来  
我知道他才不会乖乖地消停一个月，一个星期都不行  
他几乎每天晚上都在想方设法的给哥谭制造新的麻烦和混乱不，他的存在本身就是一种混乱与罪恶，于是，在此情形下，他的每一次求饶令我十分满意，要知道在我们持续了很久的争斗中，就算我占据上风时，他也从没有求过饶—哪怕是为了制造陷阱，只会用他疯狂的大笑去回应我  
我吻过他突出的下颌线，来到他的嘴唇，Joker也狂热地回应着我，劣质口红与油彩的强烈气味钻入口腔，弄得我也满脸都是，我迅速找到他灵巧的舌头，吮吸着，品尝着他嘴里奇特的青柠味，手上也加快了速度  
Joker终于尖叫着射了出来，白色的液体溅得到处都是，弄湿了我的手套，不过我仍不打算脱下他们  
我抹去顶端残留的精液，向下探去，将液体随意涂抹在入口处，紧接着两根手指同时没入…他惨叫一声，尽管有精液作为基础的润滑，但我知道手套的摩擦力还是很强，我是故意的  
此刻我非常乐意听到他任何的哀求或者凄厉的叫声  
他是一个特殊的床伴，我在这场“打斗”中占有完全的主导权，不需要照顾他的感受，他也不需要我去照顾  
与外表截然不同，Joker体内竟是超乎寻常的温暖与柔软，我能感到那肠肉隔着手套紧紧包裹着，不断吮吸着我的手指，我在他体内抽插起来，两指分开，尽力去撑开那里狭窄的通道  
他疲软的阴茎再一次挺立起来  
我解开了我的腰带，扔到屋子的角落，解开拉链释放我同样肿胀到发疼的阴茎，对准他的后庭口直接挺入  
在没有体贴的爱抚，扩张做得也并不充分的情况下，我只有顶端得以进入，被穴口肌肉箍住的感觉让我十分疼痛  
不过看样子对方也不好受，他呜咽着，将双腿缠上我的腰，摇摆着臀部想吃进去更多  
“啊哈Brucie，你可真棒，看来我是要扔掉我的那些按摩棒了。”  
我顺势又顶进去一些：“你最好别扔，不会有下一次，你知道的。”  
他仰起脖子大笑起来，胸前浅粉的两点不断的在我眼前晃动着，我俯下身，张嘴含住他一侧的乳头，牙齿咬住让它挺立起来，舌尖又围绕乳晕打着圈儿  
Joker喉咙里发出舒服的呜咽声，我猜测他从中得到了不少的快感，因为他的穴肉开始一下一下地绞紧并吞咽着我的阴茎  
我终于到达了他的最深处  
这与女孩子做爱截然不同，光是插入就异常艰难，更别提对方是个头号危险分子，然而我的欲望帮我克服了这一切，并且愈发猛烈  
我翻过Joker的身体，让我们俩都处于如野兽般的交媾姿势，我握住他细窄的腰开始了缓慢的大幅度抽插，整根抽出，再整根插入  
这样的跪姿使我更能够看清他被我弄得红肿不已的穴口，里面的肠肉随着阴茎的抽插而翻进翻出  
他的屁股不大，小巧圆润且肉质松弛，跟随着我的动作一下接着一下，如波浪般震荡着，他的手肘弯曲着支撑他的身体，手腕处已经被手铐磨破了一层皮，渗出血来  
解开他手铐的想法一瞬间闪过我的脑海，不过也就短短一瞬间，我很快便清醒过来，并因此变得愤怒  
也许是肉体过分的深入接触，我对他产生了肉欲外的其他感情，我想要掐断这个不良的苗头  
我一巴掌拍在他的臀肉上，让鲜红的打痕留在他苍白的皮肤上，他在我的拍打下淫荡地叫出声来，这使我差一点射出来  
我稍微停顿下来，他似乎明白了刚刚发生了些什么，低声笑着，我又再次挺进去，使他难听的笑声变回更加难听的呻吟  
他的肠道已经被开发到完全湿润的地步，然而仍是十分紧致，我的进出越来越顺利，他的反应也越来越强烈，阴茎抽搐得十分厉害，我用手握住，拇指堵住前面的小孔，加快挺动的速度  
“淦！Brucie你…你这样…太不厚道了！”  
“我对你一贯如此，我以为你早该知道的”，我伏在他身上，叼住他的耳垂，含糊不清的说，他呻吟中夹杂着些许的哭腔，他的身体在我怀里颤抖着，我松开手指，他尖叫出声  
在一片炫目的白光中，我在他的体内释放了自己，与他一同达到了高潮  
我第一次在另一个男人身上得到如此疯狂的快感，我近乎痴狂地趴在他的背上，用鼻尖捕捉他若有若无的，香水与汗水交织在一起的味道，他突出的肩胛骨硌着我的胸部，我却毫不在意，毕竟他的腰部也已经被我掐得青一块紫一块的  
Joker的阴茎仍旧挺翘着，我向前顶一次，他就会又射一些出来，直到将他榨干为止  
我离开他的体内，又让两人处于面对面的状态，将自己的阴茎放在他的唇边，他伸出舌头，像舔弄棒棒糖似的用嘴唇包裹着前端，我将体内的残精挤压进他的嘴里，看着他双眼湿润，喉结起伏，作出吞咽的动作后，我离开了他的嘴唇  
这一次是彻底的离开  
Joker闭着眼睛假寐，不知道在酝酿着些什么，我同样默不作声地穿好衣服  
欲望得到解决，下一次见面，谁也不会再提这样的一出小插曲，就让它腐烂在黑暗中，消逝在尘埃里，尘封在记忆中  
我别无遗憾，起身走向门口

一张彩色扑克飞过我的耳侧，大王，插在我面线的白墙上，回过头，Joker已经不见了踪影  
我取下墙上的扑克，收进我的贴身口袋  
我后退几步，奔向窗外，熟悉的风声在我耳边呼呼作响，我听到了身后碎玻璃叮叮当当的声音  
我回归到夜色之中  
而我们的故事仍在继续


End file.
